The Day I Make Him Confess
by Writer of Yaoi
Summary: Roy has trouble enjoying the company of our new beloved smasher: Ike. People have already forgotten or never heard of him. He's completely pissed off at this new comer, and won't give him a chance to be friends. Yaoi... Ike x Roy
1. Master Plan

**Terribly sorry for the late stories…Anyways…**

**Warning- this is a yaoi story**

**Meaning Roy x Ike…**

**Eventually **

**Disclaimer- I don't own SSBB I'm just using the character, but the story is mine.**

**As always…**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

_I should have been in the series. I had a lot of fans, but now I'm the retired smasher that lives down the hall…because of him. _

_Ike Greil. _

_Many Melee smashers have already moved on, but I can't. That damn Ike will pay dearly for what he did!_

_He thinks he's so much better than me! He always tries to invite me to his little parties, or go to his matches to 'cheer him on' but on the inside, I know it's just a mocking game. One day I'm going to make him confess. Confess that he is a big jerk!_

_I've learned my lesson…It wasn't always like this. I did try to 'bond' with him, but people said things about me. I went out to eat with him, and the interviewers said I was just going to let Ike waltz into my place and not do a damn thing. It just showed the possibilities of him making a fool out of me! It made more and more sense. Ike Greil wanted to embarrass me and or get me out of the picture, so he is the only one in the spot light!_

_He's always smiling at me, and inviting me to lunch, but of course, I don't take the offer. If I did, he would only mock me more! He's a good actor…he makes this hurt expression then smiles, just to make me feel bad! If I comfort him, he'll surely make a fool out of me! But, today is the day. The day I make him confess!_

"Roy," Ike said from down the hall.

"What." I said coldly.

"Do you want to grab a drink with Marth and me?"

"No, I don't want a _drink…_" He made that same face as he always does, but it was soon replaced with that same smile.

"Alright…maybe tomorrow then…" He waved then walked off. I saw Marth in the corner of my eye walk up to me.

"Hey Roy," He smiled "Did you turn down Ike _again?" _He asked

"Yes. Yes I did." I said smugly. "I already told you I don't like him. He stole my position in Smash!" I yelled

"Alright, alright. I'm going to go with Ike, okay?" He said, and I nodded. _How do I get Ike to confess he hates me? I'll come up with a master plan…_

* * *

Later that evening, I was in my dorm thinking of a well-developed plan for Ike's confession. Papers were scattered on the floor, and eraser shavings everywhere. I peeked behind me every twenty minutes or so, just to make sure no one was spying on what I was doing. I heard a knock at the door, and I quickly put everything into the drawer next to me.

"Knock, knock…" Ike said. I turned away from my desk and looked at him.

"May I help you?" I asked

"Well…I want to know why you always turn me down, did I do something wrong?" He asked innocently. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"No, _Ike. _You did nothing wrong, so if you will excuse me…I have work to do." I said rudely.

"Oh…okay…" He said sadly. He opened the door, and walked down the hall.

"Stupid Ike…" I mumbled. I clenched my pencil tightly and let a few growls of anger. My eyes began to water with many emotions, making them flow quickly out of my eyes. "This isn't fair…!" I sniffled. _Everyone just thinks I hate Ike…No one understands what I'm going through…_

There was a knock on the door, then an entrance. "Hey, Roy?" Marth said

"What is it?" I sniffled.

"Oh...um…well…Ike said something was wrong…so I came to check on you." Marth smiled.

"No, nothing's wrong…" I lied. "Just that everyone think I'm a grudge holding jerk…" I mumbled.

"Oh Roy…" Marth sighed. He pulled up a chair next to me and sat down. "Roy, why don't you give Ike a chance? He hasn't done anything wrong to you…"

"Yes he has! He stole my spot in smash for crying out loud, Marth!" I said angrily.

"Alright, alright…" He sighed "just try to be nice?"

"Never…" I turned away. Marth ruffled my hair then walked out. Even though I was really mad, Marth brightened my mood slightly. I pulled out the pieces of paper and looked at the so called 'master plan.' _Why was Ike always so nice to me? _ I crumpled the paper and threw it into the garbage can. _I'm always so mean to him…I don't get it…I bet it's another trick to make me look bad._

I laid my head on the desk, anger swirling in my head constantly. _How much longer until I can lash out on him? _I slowly closed my eyes; falling asleep on the desk.

* * *

I woke up the next morning from a slight nudging feeling on my head. I shot up, feeling the pencil stuck on my face. I looked around and saw Marth standing in front of me. He always scolded me for falling asleep at the desk, I don't know why, actually.

"Roy…" He started

"Yeah, yeah…I know. I'm sorry." I finished.

"Roy, you know I don't like it when you sleep here. It could hurt your back or make you catch a cold! I'm not going to take care of you if the cause is this desk!" He scolded

"I know, I know…Geez…you're such a worry wart. I won't get sick from a desk…" I rolled my eyes.

"Do you know how many germs are on this surface? In fact there are-"

"Am I interrupting an important lesson?" Ike smiled.

"Oh, Ike…" Marth sighed. "Please tell Roy not to sleep at his desk!" He said.

"Roy," Ike smiled "listen to your mother." He smiled

"Ike!" Marth huffed.

"I'm joking…" He smiled. I just rolled my eyes._ How could Marth bond with him, even though he knows I hate him?! Wait…do I hate Ike? I-I mean, hate, is a very strong word…a-and grudge is what everyone else thinks…I don't know, actually._ "Hey, guys, do you want to hang out this afternoon?" Ike asked.

"No," I said "I'm busy…" I lied. Marth quietly sighed then led Ike out of the room. _I don't understand any of this…It feels like I'm going in circles…Am I even going anywhere? Is this the best way to solve the problem with Ike? It's not even a problem with Ike…The problem IS Ike! He is just mocking me…right? He's just too nice…But I know that niceness is fake. I'll break that wall for sure!_


	2. Paranoid

I walked down the hall to the front door, anger still lingered in my head, but not as much as last night. I opened the door, and walked out to the garden. I was soon swarmed by photographers, reporters, and fans. How they get here is a mystery. We tried locking the gates, but somehow they manage to get in. The fans aren't _my _fans, they're just the "I don't have any favorites" fans. It's normal for all kinds of smashers, but it is really annoying to be ambushed by these guys every time you go the grocery store. The only thing they wanted out of me is how Ike and I are doing…that's all they ever ask me.

"Roy, Roy! Are you still letting Ike walk all over you?" A reporter yelled while a photographer flashed the blinding lights.

"N-no…Ike isn't walking all over me…I happen to be living in the smash mansion still…" I said shyly.

"Do you think your fans are forgetting you?"

"N-no…I think the fans still know me…" I said quietly. All of the emotions from the other night were piling on, and the same reaction: tears.

I was frightened from what they could turn my words into, but at the same time, I was fighting tears. All of it was aching to come out. I finally just released all of the tension and covered my face before any of the reporters could see. I ran from the huge crowd, and inside of the mansion. I went to my room and shut the door. I sat at my desk, and tried calming myself down before doing anything. I laid my head on the desk, covering my face.

_I can't even take a walk without that damn Ike ruining everything! What's so great about him? What does he have that I don't? _

None of the anger or sadness faded away. There was a knock. Marth came in and sat next to me.

"Roy, are you sleeping on the desk again?" He asked

"No…" I said, my voice muffled.

"Roy, what's the matter?" Marth asked seriously.

"Reporters…" I answered. He spun my chair to face his, almost making fall.

"Roy, if you're so mad at Ike," he said while getting some tissues "then maybe you should say something about it to him…" He said while wiping the tears off my face lightly.

"But what if he says he hates me and basically is out to get me?" I said

"Then that's that, and we can't change it. I doubt that's actually the reason." Marth smiled

"Then what's your reason?" I sniffled

"Um…promise you won't get mad…?" He asked, and I nodded "I think you're just paranoid. You think that because Ike replaced you, people will forget you. The truth is: If they were real fans, they wouldn't forget you." He smiled

_Was it true? Am I paranoid? Not a grudge…not hate…but paranoid?_

"Alright Marth…I'll _try _to talk to him. But…What if I start crying again?" I asked

"Well…just let the emotions flow…"

"Thank you Marth…you…you give good advice…" I admitted

"I know. It's my job." He smirked. I walked to Ike's room, I knew I was going to break down when I confront him, but somehow I felt…angry. All of the tears are wasted because of him, so why should I be crying? I should be pissed off! Stupid Marth…he's putting the wrong ideas in my head. I put my hand on my head, the usual anger was piling on.

I almost knocked on the door, but instead, I just came in. Ike was laying on his bed, reading some book about swords. He looked up from his book, then closed it.

"Hey Roy...Am I finally good enough to have you in my room?" He smiled. _How should I respond, should I just yell?_

"Ike," I finally said "don't lie…tell the honest truth." I took a deep breath in and out. "I don't understand you…you don't know what you put me through. I-I know what you're up to, so why don't you confess?!"

"W-what are you talking about?" He asked shakily.

"Just shut up! You know exactly what I mean! All of the nice things you try to do!" I yelled, but instead of anger, I was crying. The emotion flowing out of me like water. I just want to know why…

"Roy, I-I…" He trailed off.

"No…just be quiet…" I croaked. I covered my face, and tried to wipe the tears away, but he grabbed my arm, and pulled me onto his bed. He crawled on top of me and kissed me roughly, but I didn't kiss back nor pull away. Why? He ran his fingers up my shirt slowly, but the same reaction as the kiss: I didn't pull away. Why is my body reacting like this? He removed the shirt with ease, then pulled away from me. He looked at me with lust in his eyes, but mine had sorrow and anger. Another feeling was also there, but what?

He leaned in with another kiss, but this time his tongue glided across my bottom lip. As if my body had a mind of it's own, my mouth opened. His tongue quickly entered my mouth, ravishing every corner. His hand slipped to my perked nipple and rubbed roughly. My hands were trying to find something to hold onto, but could find nothing. I tried the bedsheets, but they were too well tucked. Ike noticed, and stopped his actions. He intertwined his fingers with mine slowly. He squeezed gently, then moved his other free hand to my leg. He rubbed my thigh slowly, then moved to the button of my pants. They were soon undone and slightly pulled down.

He slowly planted kisses down my stomach, making me screw my eyes shut. He trailed down my stomach, and towards my red boxers. His teeth tugged at them slowly, then his fingers. He pulled them down along with my pants, revealing my length fully to him. I blushed from him seeing me like this, but still took no action. He licked underneath of my belly button, making me shiver lightly. He licked the tip of my hardened member, making me moan. My hands clenched his dark blue hair tightly. Why couldn't I stop this? Why does my body want this? This isn't what I wanted this to turn into...Ike slowly engulfed my member entirely into his mouth; sucking hard, but gently. My face was flushed, and it was still getting redder. He was rubbing my thighs slowly, while my legs were spread far apart. He immediately knew I was close, but that didn't stop him from continuing. In fact, he made it harder to resist releasing. He bobbed his head faster, but sucked even harder. The pleasure was unbearable, and I quickly came in his mouth.

I could hear him swallow, but didn't watch. I panted heavily, but didn't want to look him in the eye. I could feel his eyes piercing into my head. He turned my head to face his, then kissed slowly. He pulled away, then slowly moved his head down my body to the entrance. _What is he planning to do? Why can't I stop this? _His face finally reached the backside. My legs were above his shoulders. His face met with my rear, and something warm and slick entered. I gasped loudly. _His tongue…!_

He slowly swirled his tongue in my entrance, making embarrassing noises. Liquid was spilling from my member, and from my rear. It felt so very good…He sucked and licked, until my hole was dripping with his salvia, almost taking me over the edge a second time. _Now what is he planning to do? _He kissed my forehead softly, then unzipped his own pants. So far, that was the only thing he has taken off. He removed his pants, then his boxers. He switched our positions, so that I was on his lap, and he was the one sitting against the pillows. He whispered something, but I didn't hear what. He lifted me slowly, and placed me onto his member slowly. He eased me down, with my hands on his shoulders. The pain hit me hard and I cried out loudly. The tears slid down my cheeks as he pushed in further. _If it hurt me so much, why couldn't I stop it? _I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on for dear life. I panted heavily against his shoulder, while he pushed more into me.

"I-Ike! It's not going to fit!" I cried. Those were the only words I have said so far. The pain was hurting me so much, I couldn't help but cry out. I didn't think those were going to be the words I would choose. I thought I would try to stop it now. Why couldn't I?

"You'll be fine…" He assured me. He kissed me slowly, making forget about some of the pain. He pulled away from me, and I finally realized he had slipped inside of me. He kissed my neck gently as I adjusted to his length. He kissed up my neck, then towards my jaw line. He traced it with his tongue, then pulled away to look at me. The embarrassment was overwhelming. Ike was looking straight into my eyes, trying to detect any sign of terrible pain. I looked away with my breaths uneven. He used his index finger to pull my chin, so our eyes would meet. My face flushed red as soon as I saw his eyes. My arms were still wrapped around his neck tightly, but they got tighter as he began to rock upwards into me.

I let out a pleasurable moan mixed with a pained one. Although pain still lingered, I also felt a jolt of pleasure. I ran my fingers through his dark blue hair, while my other hand pulled at his shirt. One of his hands left my side, and stroked my hair softly, pushing e closer into his shoulder. He thrusted upwards into me roughly, brushing against my prostate. I clenched his hair, and his shirt simultaneously. I felt my limit moving closer as he pounded closer to that spot. He finally hit it dead on, making me gasp his name loudly. He whispered my name into my ear, leading shivers down my spine. I moaned loudly before releasing on both of our chests. He groaned my name before releasing inside of me; coating me with his seed.

He pulled out of me and said something, but I have no idea what. Everything was becoming very blurry and hard to understand. I laid down next to Ike, feeling the most tiredness I have ever felt. Sleep hit me like a rock. I forgot to ask Ike anything before falling asleep in _his bed._


	3. My Princess

**Thank you for all of the reviews on my stories! I love all of you! I will continue to write! I want to do something different, so here is something new. **

**Question: What is your favorite food? **

**Please answer in your reviews if you want to leave one. I look forward to hearing from you all! (And please comment on the story just a tiny bit with the answer…)**

**Anyways…**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

I woke up slowly, having a terrible back pain. I rubbed my face before sitting up entirely. I looked around at my surroundings, and didn't recognize any of it. I was about to move around frantically, until I heard a small groan come from the blanket next to me. I saw spiky hair sticking out from underneath the blanket. I quickly remembered the events of the previous night. Blood soon rushed to my face, and I attempted to leave. I crawled to the edge of the bed, but was quickly stopped by two strong arms.

"Roy…" Ike said. My eyes quickly widened as I heard his voice. He sat up and rubbed his head gently. "Please…rest for today…"

"N-no…I'm leaving…" I said

"Why? Can't you see?"

"Yes…yes I can see that all you want to do is torment. I've had enough of it Ike!" I cried

"N-no! That's not it at all!" He placed his hand on his forehead. "Roy…I've…I've grown very…attached to you…" He said.

"W-what? I thought you hated me?"

"Hate you? No…I have grown very fond of you Roy." He pulled me into a tight embrace. I didn't hug back, I just stayed limp in his arms. _Why would he be attached to me? All I've ever done is be so mean to him…Why would he ever want to be with someone like me? _The tears flowed out, and I buried my face into his shoulders, sniffling loudly. "Roy? What's wrong?"

"Why would you be fond of a person like me?! I-I've never done anything nice to you…! I've only been mean to you…" I sniffled "If anything…you should be…be fond of Marth…" I admitted

"Why Marth?" He asked

"Marth is such a nice person…and I am just a mean one…"

"Bluenette's aren't really my thing…I'm more of a red head guy…" He smirked. I pulled away from his shirt, tears dripping down my cheeks. He tilted my chin to his and kissed me softly, then pulled away. "Now…will you please stay?" He asked. I bit my lower lip softly.

"Sure…but only because I can't move to my room…" I lied. I knew there was another reason to why I didn't leave, but I don't know what…I slowly laid back down onto his bed, stifling pained cries of my back. He pulled me closer to his body when I touched the bed.

"Ow…" I said. He rubbed my lower back softly, making some pain subside.

"I'm sorry…" He said softly. I turned away and blushed. His strong arms wrapped around my body. I felt total protection.

I wasn't dreaming anything…Ike was the only thing on my mind, and what he said to me. 'I've grown very fond of you…' What does that even mean?! I was shaken awake by someone or something.

"Ro…y…Roy!" A voice said

"H-huh?" I said groggily. My vision cleared, and I saw Ike's face. I quickly shot up in his bed.

"Good afternoon." He smiled, and I blushed. "Roy…I never got a chance to ask you…" He stopped in the middle of his sentence. His eyes met with mine, and we locked each other's gaze.

"What?" I asked, almost afraid of the question.

"Do…do you like me? Isn't that why you came to my room last night?" He asked in a soft yet stern voice.

"I…I-" I was cut off by Marth entering the room.

"Hey guys, you want to hang out later?" He asked, not noticing I was in Ike's bed.

"Yeah, I would love to." Ike said, but I just nodded silently. He smiled, then exited the room. "Well we better get ready…" Ike said completely forgetting the question. I throw my legs over the side of the bed, trying to ignore the burning pain in my back. I notice I'm wearing one of Ike's T-shirts. It is too big for me, but I still wear it. He loans me some sweat pants as well. I wonder what he thinks of me…

* * *

"So…you guys are hanging out together, what's going on?" Marth smirked.

"Well…I just wanted to hang out with you Marth…" I said, avoiding eye contact with both of them.

"Where are we going?" Ike asked, slowly getting closer to me.

"I don't know…You want to go eat something?" He suggested. Ike slowly brought he hand to mine, and intertwined his fingers with mine. I flinched from the touch, I didn't fully pull away, but I retracted a little bit. He squeezed my hand gently, and I blushed madly. "I said, do you want to go eat something!?" Marth repeated. I quickly pulled my hand away from Ike's, and moved away from him.

"S-sure…" I said uneasily.

We sat down at a table and ordered something to eat from a café we just walked into.

"So…when did you guys start liking each other?" Marth smiled

"U-um…I came in last night a-and talked to Ike…"

"You did?" Marth said

"You did? I-I mean…you did…." Ike said uneasily.

"Well, I'm glad we can all be friends now…" Marth smiled. I felt Ike slipping his hand closer to my leg, he touched my leg slowly. Blood rushed to my face, and I tried to suppress quiet moans by biting my lower lip. Why is he acting like this?!

"Please…" Marth huffed. "If you guys are _that _horny, go do it in the bathroom stall…" He said while taking a sip of water.

"W-w-w-what?!" I yelled

"Please, Roy. I can read you like a book. You obviously look like you're being aroused. The blushing face, and the wound on your lip." He smirked. "I knew you two weren't just friends! You're lovers!" He smiled brightly.

"N-no! W-we're not lovers, Marth! Y-you've got the wrong idea!"

"Well…" Ike said. I groaned loudly and left the table. I walked out of the café, and walked back to the smash mansion angrily. _Now Marth thinks I'm in love with Ike…I don't like him! He's a big jerk! He made Marth think we were lovers! He lied!_

I flopped down on my bed and put my head on the pillow after I locked the door and windows. Nothing ever goes my way...

My eyes flickered shut as I laid on my bed longer…

* * *

I woke up suddenly to a light knocking on something. I saw something hit my window, and I moved towards it cautiously. I looked out of it from the side, and saw it was a rock—pebble.

I walked to the front of the window to see who was throwing these. I saw a man with blue spiky hair. I opened the window, and the throwing stopped.

"Rapunzel, let down your hair!" He whispered loudly.

"What are you doing Ike?!" I demanded.

"I've been waiting for you, my princess." He bowed with his hand over his heart, when he looked up, I saw his sly smile.

"I'm a lord!" I yelled.

"Climb down the vines, Roy!" He yelled. I looked to the side, and saw the vines that led down the side of the mansion. _Should I…go with him? _I looked down at him; frightened. "It'll be alright, Roy…If you fall I'll catch you. I promise…just trust me…" He smiled. _Should I really go? No one would know I was gone…right? The door is locked…so no one could see I was gone…_

I put one leg over the window sill and tried finding the first vine. I heard the vine stretching, and I moved back over into my room. "I'm…I'm too…too scared." I whispered

"Don't worry…I've got you…" He said softly. His voice calmed me down, and I tried again. I moved down the vine and to the second one, then the next. _I can't believe it…I'm climbing down a vine to meet Ike Greil! _With all of the thinking, I lost my grip on one of the vines and fell. I looked down to see how high I was falling. _This is going to hurt…!_

I fell onto something that wasn't the ground, but arms. I opened my eyes, and saw Ike holding me. "I told you…" He smiled

_I can't believe I climbed down vines for him…What am I thinking?!_

* * *

_Well here is the third chapter! don't forget to review and answer the question. There will be a lot more story postage! If you like this one, go check out the other stories I've wrote!_


	4. Trust

I panted heavily in his arms. I never knew something this fun, yet scary existed. I feel…thrilled. He put me down on my feet, and I stood by him.

"What did you want?" I asked softly, and not in the usual cruel tone I use.

"Come on…" He smiled. He ran away from me, and into the woods.

"W-wait!" I panted "I just fell from a mansion!" I yelled. I heard his laughing, and followed it. He stopped suddenly, and I bumped into him.

"Isn't it nice?" He asked

"H-huh?" I looked up and saw the moon glistening on the lake he brought me to. Although it wasn't sparkling like fairy tales, it was still pretty.

"Well…?" He smiled

"It is nice…" I admitted. He grabbed my arm and led me to a large oak tree. "Ike…if you l-like me…then why do you go out with Zelda…?" I asked

"What?! Where the hell did you hear that from! All I've heard is people think I go out with Samus, not Zelda!" He yelled angrily. "Listen, I don't go out with either one of them. Samus repeatedly asked me to, but I told her there was someone else. That someone else is…you." He smiled. I felt the blush spread across my cheeks quickly.

"Z-Zelda is the one that spread that rumor…I heard her the other day telling Marth…" I said. I shivered from the coldness of the outside, and I wrapped my arms around my body.

"You okay?" He asked. I nodded slowly.

"I-I'm just cold…" I looked away and blushed. _W-well if I ask him to hold me it would only be because I was cold…not because I like him. _"W-would you…h-hold m-me?" I blushed

"Certainly…" Ike smiled. He took off his cape, and wrapped it around both of us. He then wrapped his arms around me, making me shiver. _How could someone be so warm, even when it's so cold? _"Roy…?" Ike said "Why didn't you like me before?"

"Why…? Um…" I said groggily. _I guess the thrill from before is finally tiring me out. I don't know how to answer. So warm…So safe...So peaceful_

"Roy…?" I heard, and that was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

Ike's POV

I looked at Roy slowly. He was slumped on my shoulder, and wrapped in my cape.

"Roy…you keep avoiding this question…" I sighed, and wrapped more cape around him. "Goodnight…" I rested my head back and closed my eyes.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around slowly, then more frantically. I didn't know where I was, but I heard a soft sigh. I looked over and saw Roy, and quickly settled. _What time is it…? _I felt a small shuffle, then he stood up. He stretched his arms out, then sighed.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Nowhere…" He yawned. "Just to go wash my face…" He said, then he walked to the stream.

Roy's POV

I splashed the cold water on my face; waking me up suddenly. I looked at myself in the water and made a small smile. I looked up and almost turned around, but a small light reflected into my eye. I squinted and tried looking past the thick forest. Suddenly, I saw something or someone move quickly. They tripped over—what I think was a tree root, and dropped a sliverish black object. I squinted deeper and saw the object was actually a camera.

I stared for a moment in shock. _I can't believe it's actually legal to do this…! Why would someone want to record me? I'm not even a smash-No. H-he wouldn't, right? _I turned around and looked at Ike_. Was this all a ruse? Did he just want to get me into the safe circle, just so he could make me look like a fool?_ The reporters rushed from around the corners and began swarming me.

"Roy, we saw you and Ike all night! Are you two a couple?!"

"Roy, why are you letting Ike infiltrate your position!?" Ike ran next to me, and I accidentally ran into him as I was backing away.

"What's going on?!" Ike yelled

"Ike is it true that you are just luring Roy into a comfort trap?!"

"What?!" He yelled "Where the hell did you hear that from?!"

"We heard it from a fellow smasher. She-I mean…they said you told the entire plot to them!"

"What?!" I yelled "I can't believe you! I finally start to trust you, and you don't even care?! And for what?!" I yelled. I felt like I was going to cry. I felt like I wanted to punch him. I felt like I wanted to disappear…I ran from the crowd, and away from Ike. I could hear him calling my name, then him running after me. I quickly reached the Smash mansion and ran inside. I ran up the stairs to my room and turned the knob. _It's…locked _I heard Ike coming up the stairs, and panicked. I ran into his room without thinking, and locked it. I suppose he saw, because he knocked on his own door.

"Roy open the door!" He yelled "It's my room…"

"I don't care!" I yelled, I meant for it to sound angry, but my voice cracked. I heard him stop, then a little bit of shuffling. The door opened, and I was found sitting on the edge of his bed. He sat next to me, and I scooted away. Soon, I was scooting so far away from him that I fell off of his bed.

"How did you get in here?" I said as I stood up.

"I have a key you know…" He looked away from me, and I did too. "Look," He said after a long period of silence. "I really didn't do that!" He said, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"No, I don't believe you! Ever since you've gotten here, you've been trying to get me out of the picture for you!" I yelled "You are trying to make a fool out of me...and it worked…I gave you my trust!" I was slowly crumbling in front of him. "I gave you my trust even though…even though I knew this would happen. How could I have let my guard down so easily?!" I began to cry right in front of him, but I was still angry. "I gave you everything, and you didn't care! My body, my feelings, my trust. Everything you said was a lie…Why…why did you tease me like this…?"

"Roy…" He said softly. He tried hugging me. "I'm sorry, but-"

"No! Let go of me!" I cried. I began pulling away from him, but not trying fully to get away. "I don't care what you say!" Why can't I pull away completely?

"Please, Roy, listen to me…"

"No! I gave it all to you once, I'll never trust you again!" I cried

"I don't care, as long as you hear this…" He said his voice muffled by my shirt.

"_I love you, I would never want to hurt you like this. Just know that much."_

I stopped pushing away from him, and looked at him slowly. "Wha-" He pressed his lips to mine.

"I want to savor every bit of you…" He said while holding me tightly. "Every single bit…" He ran his fingers through my hair. He ran his fingers up my back, then back down. "I won't let you go…" He lifted up my shirt, and ran his fingers through my back before removing it completely. My top became completely exposed to him, and he stopped kissing me for a moment, just to suck on one of my perked nipples. The tears were still streaming down my cheeks, but I couldn't help but moan unevenly.

We laid back onto his bed, and he began attacking my lips again, but this time he bit at my lower lip. I let him enter, even though I knew I shouldn't let him. He swirled his tongue in my mouth, exploring my wet cavern from top to bottom. He rubbed my thigh slowly, but soon advanced to my crotch. I quickly shut my legs as he reached that area. He tilted my chin to his and looked me straight in the eye.

"It's okay..." He said softly. I slowly started spreading my legs apart, and he started to rub softly. My member soon hardened even more, as the pleasure got more intense. He unbuttoned my pants, and slowly started to stick his hand into my pants. The movements were even better. I felt completely engulfed in pleasure. My actions took control, and I brought his face to mine, and kissed him slowly. I sucked on his lower lip slightly, as he kissed back. He slipped his hand into my boxers, and began pumping slowly.

"F-faster…" I said softly.

"That's the first time you spoke to me while doing this." He smirked

"I-I was just nervous the first time…" I slipped my pants off further. My length was fully uncovered, and spilling with liquids. "N-no more…"

"Why not?" He smiled

"I'm…close…" I whispered

"That's even better…" He stopped touching me, and brought his lips to my member.

"I-Ike!" A blush spread across my face. He slowly took in my length, then moved his mouth quickly. I clenched his hair as I came in his mouth.

I panted heavily as he pulled away, and swallowed. "Roy…" He said. I looked away from him, but he tilted my chin. "I love you…" My blush got even deeper, as those words were said to me.

"W-why?" I whispered softly. "Why are you wasting those precious words on me? I-I'm not that special someone…I told you. Save it for a person like Marth…"

"Why do you keep comparing yourself to Marth? I told you. Marth is not my type, you are. I love your stubborn personality." He smiled.

"Just stop…I don't believe you…"

"Then let me show you with my actions…" He smiled. He pressed his lips to mine again, and I kissed back gently. He slipped my pants off completely, then flipped me onto my hands and knees. His hands slid down my back, and to my entrance. His finger prodded lightly, but instead of his finger, something slick entered. The tears in my eyes were dried up already, I forgot the reason why I was crying in the first place.

"I-Ike stop!"

"Why?" He smirked

"I-It's…embarrassing…" I blushed, then looked down at the bed. Although I said this, his actions did not stop. I clenched the bed sheets tightly, but tried muffling a loud moan.

"Don't tell me you're about to come again, are you?" Ike chuckled behind me.

"N-no…" I strained. The truth was that the pleasure from Ike was going to drive me over the edge a second time. Instead of his tongue re-entering, his finger prodded gently. I whimpered quietly, as he pushed his finger in. He slowly added another, and began scissoring and stretching me. He pushed roughly onto my prostate, and I screamed out in pure ecstasy. I came on his bed sheets, and moaned unevenly. How could I let myself become like this… He pulled his fingers out, and kissed down my back. My eyes widened; I knew what was coming next. I remembered the pain that shot through me, and immediately panicked.

"Ike wait!" The tears formed in my eyes again. I turned around, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Roy, what's the matter? Are you alright?" He said worriedly.

"D-don't!" I cried "Please…"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm…I'm scared. It hurts…a lot." I said quietly

"Roy…I love you. I know it hurts, but I promise…it will get better. Remember?" He smiled. I tried blocking out the pained thoughts, and tried to remember the pleasurable ones. I do remember the last time…It wasn't all pain… "Roy…will you let me make love to you?"

"You don't strip a person and then ask them!" I yelled, but blushed soon after. _What should I say? I never really thought of it as Ike 'making love' to me. _

"So is that an automatic yes?" He smirked. I looked away from him, and nodded. _Why do I want him to make love to me? _He pressed the head of his member to my entrance softly. "Ready?" He smiled. My lip quivered slightly, but my answer was yes anyways. He pushed his member into my tight hole, and I bit my lip to hold in the scream of pain. My lip bled out, and soon, I couldn't hold it back anymore. I let out a long painful cry; tears streamed down my face. He stopped, only a few inches into me. "Roy…" He whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay…" I smiled. "I'm okay…go ahead."

"I…I don't want to hurt you anymore…I'll pull out…"

"N-no! W-we're almost there…just a little more…"

"Are you sure?" He asked very worriedly. I nodded and smiled. He pushed in, and I clenched the bed sheets harder, as my knuckles turned white.

"Roy, are you alright?"

"Y-yes…"

"We're okay now…Not a lot of pain from this point on…okay?" I could feel his smile on his face. I panted into the pillow, and nodded.

_I let my guard down to Ike Greil_

_Ike Greil…_

_Ike Greil is making love to me_

_Ike Greil is inside of me…!_

"I-Ike…?" I whispered "This…this isn't a set up right?"

"What? No! I really do love you. The, stubborn little red head, you. Why do you think I would ever do that?" His lips was completely erased from a smile. It now created a deep frown.

"Y-you can move now…"

"No. If you want me to move, you do it yourself…" He said, trying to have a straight face, but I could see the smirk growing. I thought of the pleasure that was going to rush through me, and it turned me on.

"C-could you at least switch the positions?" I whispered. He moved me on top of him. _How do I do this?_ "A-alright…" I whispered. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me closer.

"Go ahead…" He whispered in a low seductive tone. The words sent shivers up my back, but also turned me on. "Do it…" He smirked at me, and helped my hips upwards. All the way from the tip, and back down. I let out an uneven moan of pain and pleasure. I clenched his shoulders tightly, as I moved up and down on him.

"I…I can't do this…." I panted. I stopped moving on him, and my arms shook as they clenched his shoulders.

"It's okay. I just needed to know if you wanted this. I see you do…" He smirked at my failure. Ike flipped me onto my back then kissed me on my sweat covered forehead. He pushed into me once, and I was already clenching onto his shoulders. "Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded my head in response. He rocked his hips into slowly, but started picking up speed once he heard my moaning was getting louder and even more pleasurable.

"I-Ike!" I yelled out.

"Already calling my name I see…" He smirked at me.

"Faster…" I panted. He thrusted into me faster, and I began wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled my chin to look into his eyes, and I saw all of the sorrow and worry in his eyes. "I'm…sorry…" I said shakily.

"For what?" He asked.

"For not believing how sorry _you_ were…" I smiled. I brought his face close to mine, and kissed him slowly, but passionately.

_My heart is racing…_

_I feel completely safe around him…_

_I know I can trust him…_

_What is happening…?_

He pushed into me roughly once, and I threw my head back. "T-there!" I panted. He smirked at my pathetic cries, but made no comment. He pushed into me roughly repeatedly, either brushing my sweet spot, or hitting it dead on. The tears returned to my eyes once again, but they were not tears of sadness and distrust this time. They were tears of happiness and pleasure. Why do I feel this way all of a sudden? I don't know what I am feeling anymore… He pushed into me a few more times, then spoke.

"Roy…" He panted "Together, okay?" He asked, and I nodded. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly, but not roughly. I squeezed back shakily. My voice rose and the tears flowed out uncontrollably. As he pushed into me one last time, I came on both of our chests, while he filled me to the brink. My body shook violently as I rode out my orgasm. He collapsed on top of me while panting heavily. We both recollected our breaths, then complete silence waved of us. I wiggled my body; trying to get from underneath of him, until I felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through me that made me moan. He looked at me curiously, then realized he was still inside of me. We both blushed at each as he pulled out of me.

"S-sorry…" He mumbled. "I-I mean for…inside of you…I didn't know if you wanted me to-"

"It's fine…" I blushed. He rolled to the side next to me, and sighed. I could feel the liquid sliding down my leg, and I began moving uncomfortably. He propped himself up onto his elbow, and looked at me curiously. I assume he understood the problem, because he quickly got a towel for me, and opened the bathroom door. I smiled at him softly, and walked to the bathroom. I stepped inside and let me body be engulfed with the water.


End file.
